While conventional means are available for creating a video file and sending it to a recipient for viewing on their own device, what is needed is a method or system which enables universal short and streaming video instant chat across divergent video formats and mobile devices, and through conventional data delivery networks that presently hinder the widespread adoption of video messaging on mobile devices.